Under The Mistletoe
by brokenstatue
Summary: A sweet moment under the mistletoe after a rough greeting by fireplace.


**A/N: I was watching AHS for the thousandth time and the ending always makes me sad because of Tate and Violet so I have this other headcannon of how I wish things would have been resolved during Christmas.**

Tate watches as the Harmon family decorates the tall tree and keeps an eye on one particular family member. Violet grins as she hangs another ornament, though the smile doesn't seem to fully reach her eyes.

Tate has been sitting outside, watching the happy family decorate the inside of the house and yearning to go inside and wrap his arms around Violet. He can't do that though, she would push him away and call him a monster. He doesn't blame her for her coldness towards him, he knows now how terrible everything he's done is. What hurts the most is having had lost the only person he's ever loved.

A few minutes later, the Harmon family, along with Moira, sit back and watch the calming flames from the fireplace. "I think we should invite everyone else to sit with us, don't you think?" Vivien suggests, looking down at her baby. Ben agrees and moments later they are joined by most of the household residents.

Tate still watches from the window, too afraid of being rejected and thrown out of the room by everyone else. Vivien sees the face of the boy at the window and frowns. Though she hasn't fully forgiven the boy yet, she can't help but feel some sympathy towards him, besides, her daughter loves the boy even if she refuses to speak to him still.

Vivien moves to the window and opens it, she looks at Tate and smiles, "Why don't you come in, it's getting cold." Tate smiles slightly, surprised that Vivien would even speak to him despite of what he's done to her and her family, he only hopes Violet will be somewhat willing to speak to him too. Though he tries to not get his hopes up.

Violet watches as her mother moves from the window and is soon followed by Tate. She misses him, even if she does live in the same house as him she misses speaking to him but can't bring herself to forgive him fully just yet.

Tate stands beside the fireplace and watches as the rest of the residents interact with one another. His eyes never stray away from Violet and he can't help the smile that appears on his face when he sees her coming his way.

Violet was itching to have her arms around Tate's waist and to have his lips on hers, but mostly to forgive him but she can't bring herself to do it yet, it's too soon and her scars are still too fresh. Having him in the same room is always difficult, especially now that everyone is in such a cheery mood and kissing and hugging and being friendly. They were the only two separating themselves away from everyone, the only two with a broken heart that only each other could mend. So when she suddenly found herself making her way up to him she became conflicted. She couldn't speak to him, not yet. If she did she would fling her arms around him and would surely forgive him for everything on the spot. No, it's too soon.

When she reaches him in front of the fire the smile on his face makes her heart clench, she keeps a frown on her face as she moves a few inches away from him to stop herself from kissing him or something of the like.

Tate smiles as she stands little away from him and it takes everything in him not to reach out to run his fingers through her hair. He wonders what she's doing here, so close to him, maybe she's come to forgive him, he hopes. "Hi," He finally manages to say, his heart speeds up with hope of her finally talking to him again.

Violet closes her eyes and tries to keep the frown on her face to seem annoyed, when in reality it's taking everything in her to not smile and greet him back happily. She turns to look at him coldly and rolls her eyes as she moves to stand across the room beside Chad. She fights the tears forming in her eyes from falling. It's hard for her to treat Tate that way. Tate's smile fades as she walks away. He had been hoping for at least a "Hello".

Hours later Chad begins to sing, hoping to brighten up the room and everyone's mood. Everyone joins along to the happy tune and Violet moves to stand beside the Christmas tree to get away from everyone for a while. Tate, getting tired of Hayden's loud and annoying voice singing beside him, moves to stand by the Christmas tree also, not having seen Violet move to stand there also a few moments before.

"Oh," Tate says as he spots Violet beside the tree. "Sorry." She shrugs in response. Neither of them move but just stand beside each other not saying a word.

"Hey! You two, look above you!" Chad's loud and cheery voice booms through the room resulting in everyone turning to look at the two. They blush and look above them, they blush deeper when they spot the mistletoe hanging lightly above them. Violet moves to walk away but is brought back beside Tate by Chad who grins at the two. "You can't move until you smooch." He teases. Everyone looks at them expectantly.

Tate turns to Violet with hopeful eyes and lightly takes her hand in his. Violet's eyes widen slightly as she softly pulls Tates face towards hers and his warm breath hits her face softly. They close their eyes as their lips connect and move in closer together. Seconds later the two pull apart and let their tears fall as they pull each other close in a tight embrace.

She can't fully forgive him yet, but she will soon and she will have him at her side always.


End file.
